islandofshadefandomcom-20200213-history
She Snapped
' |episodenumber = 4 |previous = That Will Haunt Us Later |next = My Heart Hurts}} is the fifth episode of . Story "With Spencer's elimination, Fourcade and Malroux stood at six members each, and an equilibrium had been reached, with the majority alliances from each tribe quietly eliminating the outsiders. As the castaways were soon to find out, however, calm and unity are fleeting on the Island of Shade: both tribes would be attending Tribal Council in the upcoming round. A live individual immunity challenge took place after Malroux's tribe council which involved having to chop the ropes of their competitors. Naturally, this caused some drama. Eddie expressed suspicion as Fourcade -- particularly Dom, who dominated the challenge -- chose to eliminate all of the other Malroux members before Madison. Warning the members of his tribe that Madison would likely have connections at the merge, Madison ended up winning individual immunity. With Fourcade, it was Jordan who was eliminated first, furthering his fear that a pecking order was emerging in their semi-solid alliance of six. Grace went on to win immunity for Fourcade's tribal council. With almost 48 hours to bide their time and brood over the vote, tensions and gameplay reached a rapid clip. An alliance chat formed between Ashley, Dom and Jordan in which they hatched a plan to utilize Dom's idol, which was to expire at this Tribal Council. Initially, Dom feared he would be receiving votes from Emily, Grace and Ryan, but Ashley was able to utilize her connection with Grace to have them vote for Jordan instead, insisting that she would vote for Jordan with them and that they were trying to goad Dom into a misplay. Instead, Ashley arrange for Dom to play the idol on Jordan ensuring that their side's target -- Ryan -- would be eliminated. To add to the chaos, Jordan chose to pick a fight with Emily and Grace in the tribe chat, yelling at them for leaving him out of the vote. Emily in particular was taken aback and expressed distaste for Jordan's attitude. The situation at Malroux camp was no less complicated, with much of the drama arising from Adrian's vote for Chrissa, Eddie's outburst at the challenge and a presumed relationship between Adrian, Jay and Madison along with members of Fourcade. Eddie felt quite unsafe and decided he would play his idol on himself that night. Adrian continued to push for Chrissa to go, while Madison took the third option and decided to target Eddie. Eddie, in turn, ended up targeting Adrian. Rafael and Jay appeared to continue playing the middle and it was unclear for some time how they would choose to vote. At Malroux's tribal council, held live, most remained tight-lipped about any cracks in their previous alliance of six which was being forced to cannibalize. Eddie was not one of them, again bringing up Madison, Jay and Adrian's ties to the other tribe, and going on to play his idol just to be safe. In the end, it would appear that Rafael and Jay felt safer moving forward in the game with Eddie and Chrissa, resulting in Adrian's elimination in a 4-1-1 vote. At Fourcade, Ashley, Dom and Jordan's plan played out exactly as intended -- with the exception of Ashley voting a hinky vote at Jordan, effectively ingratiating herself with Emily and Grace while being in on the plan to idol out Ryan. Dom did indeed play his idol on Jordan, cancelling 4 votes and sending Ryan home with just two votes against him." Challenges Immunity/Reward Cut the Rope - All twelve of you have been given three ropes. Your goal in this challenge is simple - to be the last person from your tribe with ropes that have not been cut. For the next few hours, a task will be posted in this chat every five minutes. If you are the first person to successfully complete the task, you will be able to cut the rope of any other castaway, including members from the other tribe. Once a person loses all three of their ropes, they are out of the challenge and unable to complete tasks. The last person standing from each tribe will earn Individual Immunity, and will be safe at tribal council, earning themselves a spot in the final ten. Additionally, you are playing for reward. The last tribe standing in the challenge will win reward - an advantage in the next immunity challenge, and the second tribal council slot (meaning the person voted from the tribe that loses reward will be the fifth boot, and the other will be the sixth). Reward: Immunity: Grace C. and Madison M. Tribal Councils Tribal Council #5: Malroux Link to tribal council Tribal Council #6: Fourcade Link to tribal council Still in the Running Trivia *This episode was named by Eddie B. Category:IOS: Normandy Category:Normandy Episodes